L'hotel de la Licorne d'Or
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Vous imaginez Pansy Parkinson, employée de l'hôtel le plus luxueux de tous les temps, servir Ronald Weasley lors de son voyage de noces ? Ce qui est sur c'est que Pansy, elle, n'imaginait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le revoir un jour, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.


**Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Non, je vous le promets, je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture. C'est juste que j'ai un peu moins de temps ces temps-ci pour écrire. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne lis pas vos messages qui, comme d'habitude, me font très très plaisir ni que je vais abandonner, loin de moi cette idée!**

**Sur ce, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire. Cette fiction est une envie passagère car je voulais traiter ce couple depuis un petit moment déjà. J'espère fort fort que ça vous plaira.**

**Personnages et univers : JKR.**

**Rated : T.**

**Personnages : Ronald W./Pansy P.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ;)!**

* * *

_L'hôtel de la Licorne d'Or_

* * *

Pansy rabattit violemment sa casquette sur ses yeux et se retint de lancer un juron sonore indigne d'une jeune femme de son rang. Elle battit rapidement des paupières lorsque son pied délicat entra en contact avec le sable brûlant et tenta de sourire. Cela donna naissance à l'un des rictus les plus affreux qu'elle eut jamais fait.

Le garçon à qui elle venait d'apporter un jus de citron aux gouttes de patacitrouilles la regarda comme si elle allait lui trancher la gorge. Il émit une sorte de son entre le glapissement de terreur et le cri d'angoisse et disparu dans un nuage de sable qui atterrit bien évidemment dans les yeux fragiles de Pansy.

« Par Salazar ! » Grogna-t-elle en se frottant vigoureusement les paupières, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter sensiblement la sensation de démangeaison.

Pansy Parkinson ignorait POURQUOI, par quel mystère (ou quelle idiotie) elle avait accepté ce poste. Enfin si, elle le savait. C'est juste qu'elle regrettait tellement sa décision qu'elle préférait se dire qu'elle avait eu une absence au moment où elle avait dit oui. Et pourtant, ce travail à l'hôtel de la Licorne d'Or allait comme un gant à Pansy Parkinson.

.

.

Pansy travaillait dans l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de l'île Balthazar. Ses parents avaient eu la bonne idée d'ériger un cinq étoiles sur la côte sablonneuse de l'île quasiment à l'instant même où ils l'avaient achetée. Les clients avaient rapidement afflué en raison de la réputation de l'endroit : raffiné, exigeant, calme, luxueux et surtout quasiment exempt de tout sang mêlé ou de nés moldus.

Puis les temps avaient changé. Les sorciers étaient juste devenus des sorciers, quel que soit leur rang. L'hôtel avait légèrement baissé ses prix, se rendant plus accessible au commun des magiciens. Il était cependant resté très classieux et respecté. C'était une destination de rêve, tout simplement.

Pansy avait voulu fuir la réalité de son monde. L'Angleterre, son bruit tonitruant, ses ragots, ses tromperies… Tout cela avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. C'est en ravalant ses larmes qu'elle avait demandé à ses parents de partir en voyage sur l'île Balthazar pendant un mois ou deux afin de se ressourcer.

La réponse avait été claire et sans appel. Sa mère, Tarentula, lui avait immédiatement donné sa bénédiction, à l'unique condition que la jeune femme travaille en tant qu'employée de l'hôtel. Pansy avait ouvert des yeux ronds. Elle avait tapé des pieds, elle avait rejeté sa chevelure en arrière avec une moue dédaigneuse et elle avait jeté son regard le plus méprisant à sa mère. Cette dernière avait sourit largement :

« Tu dois apprendre la vie ma petite fille. Vois-tu, un jour, tu hériteras de tout. Si, à ce moment là, tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne une entreprise dans ses moindres détails, notre empire s'effondrera aussi vite que si tu soufflais sur un château de sable bien sec.

-Mais, père… Vous ne pouvez pas cautionner cette injuste décision ! » Avait gémit Pansy jetant une œillade larmoyante au sus-désigné.

Aragnatus, son père, s'était contenté de sourire à son tour. Ses sourcils grisonnants s'étaient imperceptiblement froncés avant qu'il passe ses bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

« Bien sûr que si, ma fille. Honorer ton rang est la meilleure chose à faire. Et pour cela, tu dois commencer en bas de l'échelle. »

Pansy avait trépigné avec grâce et volupté, mais ses parents s'étaient contentés de s'éloigner, toujours en souriant.

« C'est bien ta fille. »Avait commenté Aragnatus alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

.

.

Et voilà comment Pansy s'était retrouvée à exercer un métier dégradant. Elle avait pris une cinquantaine de coups de soleils à des endroits inimaginables. Sa peau blanche comme une craie était, oh malheur, devenue ambrée. Ses cheveux noirs avaient soufferts du vent salé qui passait son temps à les agresser, si bien qu'elle devait constamment les enduire de graisse de dragon. Cela réduisait considérablement son pouvoir de séduction puisqu'elle ne pouvait absolument plus utiliser son fameux coup de tête pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière sous peine de s'asperger de graisse.

Enfin, pour couronner le tout, à force d'avoir ses pieds brûlés par le sable blanc, Pansy avait le talon couvert d'une épaisse couche de corne.

« Bouse de dragon ! » Grogna-t-elle comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent.

Son pied droit, furieux, entra en contact avec la première chose qu'il rencontra. Croyant donner un coup de pied salvateur dans un coquillage nacré, Pansy eut la mauvaise surprise de shooter dans un caillou de la taille d'une tête, partiellement enterré.

Elle poussa un rugissement de douleur mais réussit à retenir les sanglots de douleur et de déception qui menaçaient de faire couler son maquillage soigné. JAMAIS elle ne céderait à cette douce tentation. Elle était venue ici pour se sentir mieux alors aucune larme ne franchirait la barrière de ses yeux.

.

.

Pansy se redressa en gémissant faiblement, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le mal de dos qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale en serpentant. Elle se pencha à nouveau en avant et continua tant bien que mal de nettoyer la table recouverte d'une épaisse couche de vomi. Pourquoi faillait-il que tous ces touristes goutent la bave de troll au sucre ? Seuls les sang-purs les plus endurcis et habitués à se délecter de cette boisson peuvent siroter ce met délicat sans rejeter tout le contenu de leur estomac.

« Miss Parkinson ! Beugla son patron, Pragnatus Arthos, les clients qui ont réservé la suite 83 arriveront dans une demi-heure. Il serait préférable que toutes les tables soient propres d'ici là. »

Pansy serra les lèvres si fort qu'elles devinrent presque blanches. Comment ce goujat pouvait-il avoir encore l'audace de lui donner des ordres ? Elle qui était une personne d'un rang si élevé et si respectable. La jeune femme ravala la réponse cinglante qui semblait vouloir jaillir de sa bouche et se contenta d'un rictus qui se voulait sympathique.

« Bien sûr, Pragnatus. »

A l'instant même où son patron, satisfait, tourna les talons, la jeune femme pointa sa baguette magique sur le mur qui lui faisait face et reproduisit avec brio la tâche de vomit qui ornait la table.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle susurrait à voix basse:

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça.»

.

.

Trois quart d'heures passèrent durant lesquels Pansy faillit s'endormir debout au moins trois fois. Elle vacilla sur sa chaise et manqua de s'étaler par terre avec grâce lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée tinta bruyamment.

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup et réajusta les plis de sa tenue pour avoir l'air irréprochable qu'elle arborait tout le temps. La jupe verte et assez courte surmontée d'une chemise blanche lui rappelait singulièrement son uniforme d'élève de Poudlard et elle n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était quelque chose de plaisant ou non.

Ravalant sa fatigue, la jeune femme se gratta la gorge et annonça le plus poliment possible.

« Bienvenue à l'hôtel de la Lic… WEASLEY ? »

La bouche de Pansy s'ouvrit pour former un « O » d'horreur tandis que ses bras soudainement animés d'une vie propre attrapèrent vivement sa baguette qu'elle pointa entre les deux yeux du jeune homme.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Le hurlement retentissant qui suivit surpris tellement Pansy qu'elle lâcha son bout de bois et se tourna dans tous les sens pour voir d'où provenait cet immonde vocalise. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle nota la présence de Lavande Brown, en robe de mariée, suspendue au bras de Ron. Le visage de la jeune femme était tordu par une expression de terreur qui aurait fait peur à Peter Pettigrow.

C'est alors que Pansy remarqua que le rouquin était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier rapiécée et ourlée de doré. Une robe de mariage.

.

« Elle va te tuer ! Elle va te tuer ! Elle va te tuer ! » Glapit Lavande en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bras de Ron.

Le rouquin semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence. Les yeux rivés sur Pansy, il semblait avoir déboité sa mâchoire pour le reste de sa vie. Dans un état second, il fit un pas vers le comptoir et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Pansy…

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom ! Répondit aussitôt l'interpellée en brandissant furieusement sa baguette magique. Et reculez d'un pas tous les deux. Je… Je vais vous donner les clés de votre suite. »

Sa main tremblait encore lorsqu'elle farfouilla dans le tableau des clés. Les sanglots terrorisés de Lavande attisèrent progressivement sa colère grandissante et hautement justifiée à un tel point que la changer en grenouille ne l'aurait pas calmée.

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu fuir en se rendant ici semblait invariablement la poursuivre.

.

.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après avoir imaginé un ou deux sortilèges très alléchants qui lui auraient permis de mettre définitivement fin à son calvaire en transformant Lavande en chihuahua, Pansy avait fini par somnoler sur son canapé en sous vêtements. Les importants efforts en maquillage qu'elle avait développés n'avaient malheureusement pas suffit à cacher les cernes monstrueuses qui ornaient ses yeux.

Pansy passa toute sa matinée à réprimer des bâillements sonores et à maudire le couple qui avait sans doute dépensé toutes ses maigres économie pour passer son voyage de noce dans SON hôtel, qui dormait dans une de SES chambres et utilisaient SA salle de bain.

.

Pansy servit une dizaine de clients autour de la piscine géante qui faisait office de fonds sous-marin à 2000 mètres de profondeur, pour les plus audacieux. Après cela, Pansy se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers les jacuzzis pour prendre les commandes.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement lorsqu'elle aperçu Lavande, assise sur les genoux de Ron, en train de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait refoulées décident de surgir de ses yeux à cet instant précis. Parce que pourtant, pourtant… C'était elle qui l'avait rejeté, c'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, c'était elle qui avait brisé son propre cœur en minuscules petits morceaux coupants impossibles à réparer.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à lutter. Quand sa vision se troubla et qu'elle ne parvint plus à voir distinctement la langue de Lavande qui semblaient vouloir complètement désinfecter le visage de Ron, elle tourna les talons et se rua dans sa chambre.

.

Cela faisait des mois que Pansy n'avait pas pleuré comme ça. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit de partir en fait. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur. D'autres fois elle se félicitait et se disait qu'au moins, elle ne se ferait plus jamais avoir par aucun homme.

.

Une heure bien humide passa et Pansy souhaita de toutes ses forces que son patron n'ait pas remarqué son absence. L'hôtel était tellement luxueux que la moindre incartade de la part des employés équivalait presque aussitôt à leur renvoi. Pansy savait qu'elle était la fille des propriétaires, mais ses parents lui avaient clairement laissé entendre qu'elle n'aurait aucun traitement de faveur.

Aussi, luttant douloureusement contre son chagrin, la jeune femme se redressa dans son lit et se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle fut immédiatement mortifiée par l'image que lui renvoya l'objet. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et gonflés et ses joues rouges étaient sillonnées par de longues traces noires, témoins que « waterproof » n'est parfois qu'une publicité mensongère.

A cet instant, Pansy maudit Ronald Weasley de tout son être. Ce sale petit crapaud au sang souillé n'aurait plus jamais aucune influence sur elle, décida-t-elle. Il lui avait assez pourri l'existence comme ça. Il n'était plus question qu'il ait la main mise sur sa vie une seconde de plus. Elle rinça son visage à l'eau froide et fit disparaitre toutes les marques qui ornaient son visage d'un coup de baguette magique. Il était tant d'assumer ses choix la tête haute.

.

.

Pansy se pencha vers le couple et réprima une grimace de dégout lorsque Lavande se décolla du visage de Ron avec un bruit de succion. L'ancienne élève de Serpentard fit de son mieux pour offrir un sourire crispé et aimable aux deux jeunes mariés.

« Souhaitez-vous une collation ? »

Lavande, qui venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence, lui jeta un regard terrorisé en se souvenant de la scène de la veille. Ron, pour sa part, la regarda comme si il… NON. Ron ne pouvait la regarder de cette façon. Surement pas avec cet anneau en toc à son doigt. NON NON et NON. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute s'il s'était marié avec elle, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

« Un jus de bave de dragon, peut-être ? Proposa Pansy d'une voix doucereuse à Lavande.

-O… Oui, ça semble… Oui. D'accord. Bredouilla la jeune femme en serrant ses bras autour du cou de Ron.

-Et pour vous Monsieur Weasley ? »

Ron réagit de la même manière que si elle venait de lui lancer un maléfice de chauve-furie en plein visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'il se redressait dans une gerbe d'eau qui éclaboussa copieusement Pansy.

« Règle le jacuzzi sur les bulles de fumées, Lavande, et fais-toi plaisir. Je te rejoins plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Il sortit de la large baignoire, dégoulinant d'eau. Pansy détourna le regard et essaya de se concentrer sur Lavande qui la regardait d'un air niais. Elle ne devait pas, sous aucun prétexte, le suivre. Lui parler. Ou mieux encore, le toucher. Ce serait presque se mettre à mort toute seule. Elle s'était fait une promesse ce matin et il fallait qu'elle la tienne coute que coute… Il fallait…

« Je vais chercher votre boisson, je reviens tout de suite ! » Dit Pansy en se lançant à la poursuite de Ron.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

« Weasley ! »Hurla-t-elle dans le couloir plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron ne se retourna absolument pas et continua son chemin, ce qui eut pour effet de dresser les cheveux magnifique et brillants de Pansy sur le haut de son crâne. Comment osait-il se comporter de la sorte avec elle après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Sans trop réfléchir, la jeune femme se mit à courir, sa baguette magique à la main. Elle la pointa entre les deux omoplates de Ron et lui dit :

« Tu vas peut-être m'écouter cette fois-ci ! »

Ron se retourna doucement. A cet instant, Pansy ne lut que du mépris dans ses yeux. Cela la déstabilisa une seconde et il en profita pour sortir sa baguette à sa tour.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'écouter alors que toi tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

-Quoi ? Éructa Pansy.

-Tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'expliquer ! Tu n'as jamais voulu ni me croire ni me laisser une chance de rétablir la vérité ! Beugla Ron, les joues rouges de colère.

-tu n'avais rien pour te défendre ! Rien ! Hurla Pansy en enfonçant sa baguette entre ses côtes. J'avais des preuves !

-Mais quelles preuves Pansy, Quelles preuves ? Fit Ron d'une voix menaçante. Celles qu'ils ont inventées pour t'éloigner de moi ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, ils n'ont rien inventé ! Ils voulaient seulement me protéger ! Cria la jeune femme en avançant d'un pas.

-Te protéger de quoi ? Rugit Ron dont la voix commençait à trembler de rage.

-Mais de toi, espèce d'hypogriffe déplumé ! De toi ! »

Ron la regarda dans les yeux et elle vit qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé. Cependant, presque au même instant, il lâcha sa baguette magique et se jeta sur la bouche de Pansy comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde.

C'était comme marcher sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête avec les yeux fermés. Pansy discerna que son corps se mettait à tanguer dans tous les sens et puis qu'il finissait par se réveiller. Comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil engourdi, elle sentit que tous ses sens appréciaient brusquement ce corps à demi-nu pressé contre le sien. Ses lèvres embrassèrent Ron avec la même passion que lui tandis que ses mains caressèrent involontairement son dos nu et encore humide. Sa peau sembla la brûler au premier contact mais cette douleur lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle se serra davantage contre lui, essayant de toucher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, sa vue se troubla une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais elle voulait qu'il disparaisse. Elle se sentait si vulnérable.

Elle se laissa tomber le long du mur et s'assit par terre. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, la respiration entrecoupée.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne le ferais plus. Je crois que si… Si je reste une seconde de plus, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je suis désolé, désolé Pansy. »

Elle le regarda tourner les talons sans rien dire, son cœur et sa raison se battant invariablement et son corps la brûlant comme si elle venait de s'immoler toute entière.

.

.

Pansy se mit une couche de fond de teint supplémentaire. Elle se regarda avec attention puis secoua la tête dans tous les sens. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se tartinait le visage avec ce produit et pourtant elle avait toujours les joues aussi rouges.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Ce crétin de Weasley l'avait embrassée et elle avait aimé ça. Non. Non en fait, elle n'avait pas aimé du tout. Sa sale bouche de rouquin avait osé souiller ses lèvres vermeilles à la peau si fragile… Tandis que ses mains rugueuses et moites avaient eu l'audace de se poser sur sa peau douce et translucide.

D'accord. Elle avait aimé, sans aucun doute.

Mais pourquoi cet idiot, marié à une greluche de la pire espèce voudrait embrasser Pansy Parkinson ? Pansy savait exactement pourquoi, mais c'était simplement beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle de l'admettre.

.

.

Pansy réajusta son paréo avec un soupir dédaigneux. Le rouge ne lui seyait absolument pas. Il était évident que cette couleur jurait affreusement avec sa magnifique chevelure de jais. Cela faisait aussi beaucoup trop Gryffondor, il lui fallait bien l'admettre.

Malheureusement pour elle, Pansy était obligée de se vêtir de la sorte lorsqu'elle s'occupait de tenir le stand de la plage. Son rôle était alors de remettre aux clients l'objet de leurs souhaits en tout genre. Elle donnait ainsi aux multiples vacanciers des transats, des ballons sauteurs, des serviettes de plage aspireuses, des lunettes de plongée à oxygène intégrée et des sortilèges de têtenbulle pour les plus audacieux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au couple le plus maudit du monde sorcier qui, bien évidemment, se tenait dans la file d'attente. Lavande semblait avoir remarqué la présence de Pansy et minaudait dans les bras de Ron en étouffant de temps à autre un petit cri effrayé. Pathétique.

Pansy ferma brièvement les yeux lorsque le regard mièvre de Lavande croisa celui de Ron et qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser en tendant les lèvres. Écœurant.

« Je vais chercher plus de transats. Grommela Pansy à l'adresse de sa collègue.

-Mais… Bredouilla cette dernière.

-Il n'y en a plus. Dit froidement Pansy.

-Mais le stock juste derrière toi… Fit la jeune femme en désignant du doigt un amas de transats sagement pliés.

-Ce sont des rouges. Il nous en faut des verts. »

Pansy tourna les talons à une vitesse impressionnante, espérant ainsi couper court à toute discussion avec cette importune qui osait lui tenir tête.

.

Pansy arriva dans la réserve le souffle court. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle avait réussit à s'introduire aussi vite dans cette pièce ni pourquoi, subitement, elle semblait allergique à la poussière. Pour quelle autre raison ses yeux se seraient-ils mis à la piquer de cette manière sinon ?

La jeune femme tira sur son paréo pour s'en débarrasser. Il lui tenait soudainement beaucoup trop chaud et grattait sa peau délicate au point de l'irriter. Elle tira si fort sur le tissus qu'il se déchira. Pansy regarda les deux morceaux tomber lentement par terre et ne plus bouger.

Brusquement, prise d'un soudain accès de rage, elle se mit à les piétiner. La poussière se mit à voler dans la petite remise. A la fin, on ne percevait plus la couleur d'origine du vêtement. Complètement terni, il arborait vaguement une teinte bordeaux qui tirait sur le gris.

Et subitement, la disparition de ce rouge la calma. Pansy avait l'impression que toute colère venait de la quitter. Elle ramassa les deux morceaux de tissus et les fourra discrètement dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle pourrait servir les clients en maillot de bain. Son corps de rêve le lui permettait amplement.

.

.

La journée passa très vite. Pansy servit une cinquantaine de clients et attrapa trois coups de soleil. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle arrivait à avoir encore des traces rouges alors qu'elle était là depuis un mois déjà. D'autant plus qu'elle ignorait pourquoi, par Salazar, ses coups de soleil apparaissaient toujours à des endroits aussi incongrus. Elle avait ainsi le coude, le menton et le gros orteil rouges et brûlants. Et c'était tout.

.

Pansy pointa sa baguette magique sur son coude qui se recouvrit aussitôt d'une fine couche de crème blanche. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement des plus gracieux et entreprit de servir un duo de cocktail à deux colocataires en vacances.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines, elle se rendit compte que Ron et Lavande étaient installés dans la salle eux aussi. Etrangement, le jeune homme semblait éviter soigneusement le regard de Pansy et était concentré sur un pot de fleurs gigantesque.

Pansy s'approcha discrètement de la table et sourit largement quand Lavande poussa un cri de stupeur à son approche. La nouvelle Weasley se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et son visage pris une teinte qui n'était pas sans rappeler les immondes coups de soleil qui avaient colorés la peau d'albâtre de Pansy.

« Weasley mec, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Ron la regarda comme si elle venait d'avaler une anguille. Il bredouilla un ou deux mots sans queue ni tête, puis finalement articula :

« Oui, je… D'accord. Je reviens, Lavande. »

Ron se leva d'une traite, son visage prenant une teinte soutenue. Pansy lui fit signe de le suivre et le fit entrer dans la salle de garde des employés. La petite pièce ne comportait qu'une chaise et Pansy ne se gêna absolument pas pour se l'accaparer.

A l'instant même où Ron entra, elle se dépêcha de commencer à parler pour être bien sûr qu'il ne lui fasse pas l'une de ses déclarations dont il avait le secret.

« Tu n'as pas à m'éviter, Weasley ! Lui assura-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Profite de tes vacances et ne t'occupe pas de moi. Tu es en voyage de noce, c'est le moment de t'éclater !

-Mais, Pansy… Commença Ron.

-Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom, veux-tu ? Fit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Je…

-Ecoute, coupa Pansy, j'ai été euh… Disons… Un peu stupide. Oui, on va dire que j'ai eu un moment d'égarement lorsque je me suis énervée hier. Mais tu ne dois pas en tenir compte. J'étais très fatiguée et je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à ce que tu sois là.

-Mais je comprends que tu…

-Attends, tu ne comprends rien du tout en fait. Ça ne m'étonne pas étant donné ton âge mental plutôt tardif, et c'est pourquoi tu dois me laisser une chance de m'expliquer avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

-Je ne suis pas débile, Pansy ! Hurla Ron, furieux de ne pas pouvoir placer une phrase dans leur conversation.

-Certes si, Weasley. Chantonna Pansy d'une voix tranquille. Je n'ai absolument plus aucun sentiment pour toi, ni aucune considération. En fait, le simple fait de te voir et de sentir ta répugnante bouche sur la mienne a réveillé chez moi des pulsions meurtrières que je pensais disparues à jamais. Je me moque complètement que tu existes ou pas, et c'est pourquoi je t'autorise à déambuler librement dans cet hôtel et même à te taper toutes les femmes de chambre si ça te chante.

-Tu es ridicule. Cracha Ron avec colère. Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer un centième de ce que tu ressens !

-Allons Weasley, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais quand même. Répondit Pansy avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

-C'est ça.

-Allons, ne soit pas vexé. Fit-elle avec un large sourire. L'attention que tu me portes me touche beaucoup.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Grogna Ron en lui tournant le dos. Tu as raison. Mai tu sais quoi ? Quand tu auras le courage de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde tes sentiments, on pourra discuter. Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler avec la dernière des lâches. J'ai honte pour toi Pansy. »

Pansy et son masque d'impassibilité un rien craquelé regardèrent Ron sortir de la pièce et claquer la porte.

« Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, hein ? »

Pansy ne sut pas quoi répondre.

.

.

Pansy n'avait jamais aimé les maillots de bain une pièce et il y avait une raison tout à fait logique à ça. Elle détestait avoir la poitrine écrasée. C'est vrai, une peau si laiteuse et des seins si pulpeux et généreux ne devraient pas avoir à subir un tel supplice. Mais Pansy était très polyvalente en tant qu'employée de l'hôtel de la licorne d'or et elle avait donc le rôle très agréable de maître nageur le vendredi.

C'est avec une grâce presque divine qu'elle exécuta quelques pas autour de la piscine en dardant son regard perçant et attentif sur les nageurs qui s'ébattaient joyeusement dans l'eau. De toute évidence, la plupart des femmes qui se trouvaient dans cet endroit n'avaient aucune notion de classe ou de respect. Comment pouvaient-elles montrer des corps aussi déformés par les âges ? Pansy soupira. La classe est vraiment quelque chose qui se perd de nos jours.

.

.

Pansy se pencha en avant et constata avec stupeur que ses pieds étaient… Mous et couverts de rides. Une telle horreur n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur ses talons pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle avait absolument tenu à travailler dans cet hôtel.

Une fois que les affreuses traces qui recouvraient ses pieds eurent disparues, Pansy se redressa et fit le tour du grand bassin pour vérifier que les vacanciers n'avaient rien oublié. Arrivée à mi chemin, elle trouva une serviette qu'elle passa sous son bras pour la ramener aux objets trouvés. Pourquoi les gens laissaient-ils toujours quelque chose derrière eux comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était l'atmosphère si particulière de la piscine qui les mettait dans un état second ?

Le lieu sus-désigné, complètement vide, reflétait une sensation de sérénité. Seuls résonnaient les pas étouffés de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Pansy se sentit étrangement calme et eut envie de se glisser dans l'eau. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule. Après tout, elle ne voulait faire qu'une brasse ou deux et cela ne dérangerait personne.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle était dans l'eau, se délectant de la sensation des minuscules vaguelettes sur son corps. Elle plongea la tête sous le liquide frais et ouvrit les yeux.

L'eau troublée faisait apparaître le fond de la piscine comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre monde. Pansy se mit à imaginer des serpents ondulant majestueusement à la surface de l'eau. Elle pouvait presque apercevoir un magnifique basilic assoiffé de sang sortant d'une traite de la piscine en faisant gicler des gerbes d'eau glacées autour de lui et elle vit…

« WEASLEY ? » Hurla Pansy en avalant une grande goulée d'eau.

La jeune femme nagea jusqu'à l'échelle et sortit précipitamment de la piscine. Elle s'agenouilla sur le bord en toussant. Quelques secondes après, elle sentit la main de Ron qui appuyait sur son dos.

« Pansy ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta ce dernier.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, Weasley ? La piscine est fermée ! FERMÉE ! Hurla Pansy entre deux quintes de toux.

-Je suis venu récupérer la serviette de Lavande, elle l'a oubliée sur le bord de la piscine. Je t'ai vu flotter dans l'eau sans bouger et j'ai cru que tu étais en train de te noyer. »

Pansy éclata d'un rire étranglé :

« Mais enfin, Weasley ! Je ne peux pas me noyer, je suis tout à fait capable de nager ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si désagréable ?

-J'essayais de te sauver la vie ! Grogna Ron en enlevant sa main de son dos. Tu ne pourrais pas dire merci, au moins une fois dans ta vie ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit merci pour ça une fois et il me semble que ça ne m'a pas vraiment rendu service ! Tu aurais du t'abstenir, cette fois comme la fois précédente ! »S'écria Pansy dont les joues étaient en train de devenir aussi rouge que des champignons vénéneux.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ron avait sauvé la vie de Pansy alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtait à la mettre à mort pour trahison.

Tu parles, tu crèves. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pansy savait qu'elle devrait recevoir son châtiment à un moment ou à un autre. Elle avait délivré tant d'informations à l'ordre du phénix que ça n'était plus une fuite mais une inondation.

Pansy avait grandement contribué à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle le savait. Aussi, quand ils la trouvèrent juste avant que Voldemort ne soit assailli par une troupe menée par le Survivant, elle sut que c'était la fin.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Ronald Weasley l'avait suivie jusqu'au repère de Voldemort et qu'il avait demandé à ce que l'heure de l'assaut soit avancé, au risque de faire rater toute l'intervention. Pour elle.

C'est lui-même qui avait attrapé le bras de Pansy et l'avait tirée en arrière au moment même où Harry Potter avait lancé le sortilège fatal sur le mage noir. Pansy s'était retrouvée collée contre la poitrine de Ron comme une vulgaire demoiselle en détresse et pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, elle avait admis qu'elle l'était bel et bien.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le remercier et à mettre son égo de côté qu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait tout ça.

La réponse l'avait giflée avec une force inouïe.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces quelques petits mots avaient changé sa vie à jamais.

Pansy l'avait détesté pour avoir ressentit de tels sentiments à son égard. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, tout ce qui les séparaient, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux êtres aussi différents et aussi opposés étaient censés être ensembles.

Puis elle avait cédé. Son cœur avait explosé et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras sans regarder derrière elle. Pansy n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

.

Tout se corsa quand ses parents rentrèrent de leur long exil destiné à se cacher du mage noir et des ses représailles pour abandon de poste. Lorsque Pansy les revit presque un an après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils s'offusquèrent immédiatement du comportement et des fréquentations de leur fille.

Bien évidemment, il présentait bien. Pour sûr, il était poli. Et surtout, il avait l'air très amoureux… Mais il était évident que tout ça n'était qu'une façade destinée à tromper Pansy. N'avait-elle pas vu la manière dont Lavande Brown lui tournait autour ? Il était évident qu'à un moment ou un autre il lui céderait. Et alors Pansy n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Parce que oui, en plus de lui briser le cœur, il allait lui prendre tout son argent. Et Pansy se retrouverait sans rien.

.

Pansy n'avait pas fait confiance à beaucoup de monde dans sa vie. Et quand ses parents lui dirent cela, ses maigres résistances et tentatives pour faire confiance à l'homme qu'elle aimait s'écroulèrent aussitôt. Après tout, Drago n'avait-il pas tourné autour d'elle pendant des années avant de l'abandonner et de proclamer son amour pour Hermione Granger ? Si lui avait pu faire croire qu'elle l'intéressait, combien d'hommes encore en seraient capables ?

Pansy s'était refermée sur elle-même. Elle avait fini par voir Lavande Brown avec Ron à tous les coins de rue. L'absence de confiance qui la rongeait avait terni l'image qu'elle avait de l'amour et de l'homme avec qui elle était. Et quand, à la fin, elle ne parvint plus à supporter toute cette douleur, elle le planta là, lui disant que Lavande était une fille pour lui mais qu'elle, il ne l'aurait jamais.

Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Il n'avait pas pleuré non plus. Mais dans ses yeux, Pansy avait vu tant de douleur et de sincérité qu'elle avait craint pendant quelques instants de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A présent, à genoux à ses côtés sur le bord de cette piscine, elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qui était vrai de ce qui était faux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se demanda si Ron n'était pas simplement l'homme qu'elle avait vu à leurs débuts. Elle n'arrivait subitement plus à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment.

Ses larmes commencèrent à obstruer sa vue. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur ses joues pour les sécher, elle eut l'impression de recevoir une onde électrique. Son corps bondit de lui-même sur Ron et elle oublia qui ils étaient.

.

.

Pansy réajusta son maillot de bain les joues rouges. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec un homme marié. Elle se détourna de Ron pour qu'il ne voit pas son embarras et entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon tout ce qu'il y a de plus chic.

« Pansy… »

Elle frissonna quand il caressa son bras de sa main. Elle aurait voulu se détourner de lui et lui dire de partir, que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur inadmissible, mais elle en était incapable.

« Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Excuse-moi. »

Son sang se glaça.

Il était marié, bien sûr. Évidemment, Ronald Weasley était du genre fidèle et n'était pas le type de mari qui trompe sa femme avec la première greluche à demi-nue venue.

Pansy se dégagea de sa poigne et s'apprêta à partir.

Alors qu'elle avait à peine fait deux pas, elle sentit qu'il la saisissait par le bras et la collait contre son torse. Sa bouche atterrit dans son cou et elle fit de son mieux pour retenir le soupir de contentement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge.

« Pansy, je n'aurais jamais dû me marier avec Lavande. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer mais je crois que j'ai fait l'erreur de penser qu'un jour je pourrais t'oublier avec elle. C'était ridicule.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Pansy, dont le cerveau semblait brutalement aussi embrumé que le lac de Poudlard.

-C'est avec toi que je veux être. »

Pansy resta bouche bée et se tourna vers lui. Son regard croisa le sien immédiatement et elle comprit qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Je sais pourquoi tu m'as quittée. Je ne veux pas de ton argent Pansy. Et si pour te le prouver ma seule option est de vivre toute notre vie avec mon salaire d'auror, alors je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

-Mais, attends… Fit Pansy d'un ton soupçonneux. Admettons que tu ne veuilles pas de mon argent. Qu'est ce qui te dit que moi je veux de toi ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais de Lavande ?

-Lavande… Soupira Ron en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Elle a toujours préféré les joueurs de Quidditch de toute façon. Je pense qu'elle s'en remettra vite. Et pour ce qui est de toi… Je sais que tu ne couches avec un homme que si tu es amoureuse, alors ça me laisse mes chances. »

Pansy ferma les yeux. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle s'agrippa à l'épaule nue de Ron pour éviter de tomber. Ce dernier se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, ce que Pansy trouva tout à fait niais sans parvenir à rejeter cette main bienfaitrice qui lui procurait un immense plaisir. Elle était foutue. C'était évident, même pour quelqu'un comme elle qui s'efforçait de renier ses sentiments depuis des mois.

« Comment… Qui t'as dit ? Parvint-elle à demander d'une voix hachée.

-La raison pour laquelle tu m'as quitté ? Interrogea Ron. Drago.

-Drago ? Mais…

-Je sais que tu lui en as beaucoup voulu de t'avoir laissé tomber pour Hermione. Il n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal, c'est juste qu'il avait trop peur du monde qui l'entourait pour admettre qu'il aimait une née-moldu. Il voulait t'aider alors il est venu me voir pour tout m'expliquer.

-Mais je ne lui ai jamais… Jamais rien dit. Bredouilla Pansy.

-Drago a été ton meilleur ami pendant plus de dix ans Pansy. Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'il devine. »

A cet instant, Pansy Parkinson se rendit compte que, finalement, elle n'était pas si seule.

.

.

Le mariage Brown-Weasley fut d'une simplicité enfantine à annuler. Lavande et Ron étaient mariés depuis deux semaines seulement. Quand Ron la quitta, Lavande disparut dans les bras de Viktor Krum sans aucune forme de remords. Comme l'avait si bien expliqué Ron, Lavande avait toujours aimé les sportifs. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'elle préférait un homme bien monté et bien baraqué à un sauveur du monde déprimé d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie.

.

Le jour de son mariage, quand sa mère vint la voir, Pansy lui expliqua que son expérience estivale lui avait bien servit. Elle ajouta que, quel que soit l'héritier de l'hôtel, elle resterait une employée simple et comme toutes les autres si ses parents et employeurs acceptaient de lui offrir un poste à durée indéterminée.

« Mais Pansy… Enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Sanglota sa mère à cette abominable annonce. Tu ne peux pas renoncer à un tel héritage de la sorte. Tu te rends compte des années qu'il nous a fallut à ton père et à moi pour bâtir cet empire ?

-Ce qui n'est pas possible, mère, c'est de vivre en pensant que tout cet argent pourrait m'apporter quelque chose.

-Mais, Pansy…Enfin…

-Merci de m'avoir appris la vie. » Termina Pansy en souriant.

Sa mère la vit tourner les talons, sa peau hâlée par le soleil et ses longs cheveux noirs se mariant parfaitement avec sa longue robe blanche.

Oui, décidément, ce travail à l'hôtel de la Licorne d'Or allait comme un gant à Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
